Float
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus is a rockstar. Caroline is the lead singer of her own band. Their breakup inspires him and when he takes the stage he wants to reclaim his rockstar status. song inspired fic. AH/AU No longer a one shot@
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a one shot I thought up, the songs are real. I'll give you the list at the bottom. No beta. Hope you're amused.

* * *

><p>Klaus could hear the crowd cheering for him. He could hear them screaming for him. He grabbed his guitar and walked onto the stage. The light shone onto him and the crowd went wild. The screaming was deafening. He looked out and saw the sea of flashes and phones going off. He was Klaus Mikaelson, and it was good to be back. He started to play the first chords of the song and the crowd screamed every louder. His band joined in and they started to play the song.<p>

He was gone for 2 years, hidden away, working on his next album. The first album that came out took the world by storm. It made him into a household name. It paid for his new house in London, the vacation home in Bermuda, and a larger collection of guitars. The first album threw him into the music world with anger and rage. The first album was gritty, hard, angry. The first album was Klaus having his heart broken, being betrayed and most of all, how much it hurt him in the end that he swore never to be that stupid again. His second album came out while he was on a world tour. Between touring and recording, it reflected how everything was slowly tearing him apart. His lyrics were more metaphorical but he was still loud and gritty. And on that world tour is when he met her. The blonde goddess that would forever haunt him. For 2 years, he was blissfully happy with her. So much that his third album was about falling in love with her. But then it ended and she was gone, taking with her any love he felt. And the album took a darker turn. There was a sadness in it, it wasn't anger, it was the loneliness of knowing she was gone.

But now on stage he was back. He was here to reclaim everything that he had lost. He was here to show the world that no one could hold him down, no one could hurt him and most of all, no one would ever have that kind of power over him.

He began to play the next song. A song he wrote for her.

_It's a beautiful world, everyone's insane, either you swim, either you fade...we wanna change the world but not what holds us back, i want to be for you what i've never had... all of this time i'm just trying' to reach you through the rain traffic as we float into space your wide eyes hide your face as we float in between i am with you if you bleed_

This was her song. He wrote it as he falling in love with her. She inspired him, she was his muse, and he couldn't help it. She made him so happy and in an instant she was gone. He played the chords of the song, trying to reclaim it. He may have wrote it for her but he wrote it, and it was still his and he would not let her memory take it from him.

_Fragile to the waves, Vicissitudes of days, when i am with you i feel a little brave. as we float in between i'd die with you, I'd die with you…._

He heard the crowd cheer and he was almost tempted to smash his guitar but held back on it. The crowd loved him and he fed off their energy. He decided to play an older song from his first album. An album about a girl's betrayal to him, a girl who's name he'd long forgotten. They were all his songs, songs he'd written, played and created. They were his and he was going to remind everyone that they were. His voice sang out the words, each word laced with venom towards her. Towards the blonde angel that tore his heart from his chest. She who dared to make him love her and disappear. She who dared write a song about him! When he heard it he knew she was singing about him, and it just made the wound in his heart worse. So this is how she wanted to play it.

_Love and hate, get it wrong, she fucked me right back down to size. Sleep the day, let it fade who was there to take your place? No one knows, never will mostly me, but mostly you __What do you say, when it all comes down? There is no blame, only shame when you beg, you just complain the more I come, the more I try all police are fucking paranoid!_

He loved her and he discarded him. Perhaps he was doomed to be alone forever. What did it matter? He still had his music and his fans. And wherever she would go, she would always see his face. She would never be rid of him.

_I want you to remember a love so full it could send us all ways, I want you to surrender all my feelings rose today...The chemicals between us the walls that lie between us lying in this bed. The chemicals displaced there is no lonelier place than lying in this bed...I want you to remember, everything you said every driven word like a hammer, held to my head._

Klaus walked backstage after the set was over, dousing himself with a bottle of water. He could hear the crowd cheering still. He needed a few minutes before going back out to do an encore. His sister walked up to him, handing him a towel. He took it and wiped his face with it.

"Is every song going to be about her?" Rebekah asked

"Which her?" Klaus answered

"I forget there are so many. I have a surprise for you, I think you'll like it"

Rebekah walked off, and he saw a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket. He found it strange that Rebekah would give him something like that. He didn't think he was that fond of champagne. He only drank it for her, and he shook his head. He would not think about her anymore. He went back out and played a few more songs. And the last song that he finished with, he would play acoustically. It was a song from his first album. It was about the deterioration of his relationship with the first girl who broke his heart. He played the first few chords and the crowd erupted. The lighters came out, as well as the phones as they were held up. This was the first song that expressed how much he was hurt, and the first song he wrote. He was playing it for what seemed like the millionth time, but it didn't matter. It was his.

I_t must be your skin I'm sinking in must be for real 'cause now I can feel and I didn't mind, it's not my kind It's not my time to wonder why...Everything's gone white and every thing's gray now you're here, now you're away I don't want this, remember that I'll never forget where you're at_

Their names didn't matter, Tatia, Caroline, none of it mattered. Because here in this moment, it was his. Him standing on stage, singing for thousands, listening to his voice, that was all that mattered. This was his moment. He played the next chords and was about to sing the next verse when someone else did. It was a female voice. He turned his head and saw her, walking out. He almost stopped playing if he hadn't played this song so many times it was like second nature. The crowd screamed even louder when she appeared.

_I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time are you at one or do you lie? We live in a wheel where everyone steals. But when we rise, it's like strawberry fields. If I treated you bad, you bruised my face couldn't love you more, you got a beautiful taste_

It was her. Caroline. She was singing his song, walking towards him. He was at a loss for words, until he remembered the next words to his song. He couldn't believe she was actually here, singing with him.

_Don't let the days go by, could have been easier on you, I couldn't change though I wanted to, Should have been easier by three, Our old friend 'Fear' and you and me. Glycerine, don't let the days go by, Glycerine…_

She smiled at him and he felt his heart alive in his chest again. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled as she sang with him. He realized she stopped singing, giving him the next verse alone. He changed the words to reflect how he felt about her.

_Bad mood wine again, as she falls around me, as you fall around, as she falls, as she falls…._

The crowd cheered when they heard the altered lyrics and Caroline smiled at him. The rest of the band joined in, and it was no longer acoustic.

_I needed you more when we wanted us less, I could not kiss, just regress. It might just be clear, simple and plain well, that's just fine, that's just one of my names. Don't let the days go by. Could have been easier on you, you, you...Glycerine…._

And then at the end they harmonized together to sing the last verse. Klaus was surprised, it meant that she had watched him perform. The crowd cheered when the song was over. Klaus didn't know what to do next. Caroline walked over to him and hugged him. Klaus immediately wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"I missed you" Klaus said

"I missed you too" Caroline said

Klaus not wanting to waste any time, crashed his lips against hers, devouring her. The crowd screamed at their kiss. She broke away when she needed air.

"You should thank Rebekah" Caroline said

"I'll thank her after, let's get out of here"

Klaus went back to the microphone and waved at everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Caroline Forbes everyone!" Klaus said

The crowd cheered as Caroline waved as she walked off the stage.

"Thank you everyone!" Klaus said as she took his guitar off and walked off the stage

He looked for Caroline backstage and found her in his dressing room. He closed the door and walked towards her.

"Before we do anything, we have to clear some things up. No more lies, no more secrets"

"Agreed"

"No more hidden ex girlfriends that come back claiming to have your love child, or gay lovers that suddenly want to rekindle everything"

"No, no more"

"I'm serious Klaus. Is there anything or anyone else from your past that's going to come back?"

"I didn't know I had a child, I didn't know until my daughter came to find me. And I did experiment when I was younger, didn't you?"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you"

"Please your band is filled with exes, and I"m suppose to be fine with that?"

"We're all friends, we realized we were better as friends than lovers"

"Must you say that word?"

"What would you want me to say? Besides they were great inspiration for my songs"

"yes, your songs"

"Don't be like this"

"I don't have anymore skeletons in my closet if that's what you're asking"

"Good, because I'm going to tell you the last secret I've been keeping from you"

"What is it? Did you date Rebekah too?"

"No, I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p>Hope you were amused. It's loosely based off Gavin Rossdale of Bush and Gwen Stefani of No Doubt<p>

Songs all by Bush. Go check them out. The songs are Float, Comedown, The Chemicals Between Us, Glycerine. There's a vid of them singing Glycerine together on youtube somewhere. Totally inspired by it. Hope you were amused.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, I wrote another part to this! I hope you're amused. No beta. See you at the bottom! Songs, music will be listed at the bottom! Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes never did anything half assed. She never walked into a room without a plan. She had goals, dreams, and desires, and none of them included a cocky British musician, and yet somehow here she was.<p>

"No, I'm pregnant" Caroline said

Klaus stood there, frozen, unable to say anything. Did she just tell him she was pregnant?

"Say something!" Caroline yelled

"Is it mine?"

"Yes you idiot! Who's else would it be?! I didn't get pregnant by myself!"

"How far along are you?"

"Four months"

Klaus looked down at her stomach, he couldn't tell if she was pregnant or not, she wasn't really showing.

"Four months?"

"For a guy who's so articulate with his lyrics you have nothing to say?"

Klaus thought back to 4 months ago when he saw her last. They were both at an awards show. Their breakup had become public knowledge. And both of them released their new albums, their new songs and it was very obvious they were singing about each other.

The first single Klaus released from his new album reflected how he felt towards Caroline.

_Wherever you are, you will carry always..truth of the scars and darkness of your faith. __Slowly move on, how did we get to here? It all went wrong, gravity claiming all your tears. __Everything looks so much better now, looks so much better now. You will get yours. You will get yours! You will get yours! You have no right to ask me now! You were never that around! And I have missed._

Caroline's heart clenched when she heard the song. The song wasn't loud, he wasn't screaming, it was a slow ballad and each word was laced with venom towards her. Of course his bruised ego wouldn't let her escape. He had to put out there for the world to see, to examine and to look at her.

_You will get yours. You have no right to calm me down. You were never that around. I have missed, I have missed. Cold contagious. All the mighty, mighty men. What you save is, what you lose out in the end. Cold contagious. Paint your perfect day, I don't mind this. I'm better off by the way, I'm deeply grounded. You will get yours! You will get yours! You will get yours!_

He had the nerve to compare to a contagious cold, spreading like a virus, taking over and destroying everything. How dare he. If that's how he wanted to act, then she was better off without him then. She was glad that she was working on a new album with her band. She'd show him.

She walked into the recording studio and saw her fellow band mates who had written the music for the new album. She had written the lyrics and walked into the recording booth. They played the music and heard her singing. They looked at her singing and could tell she was angry, and backed away slowly.

_I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them. And you know it makes me sick to be on that list. But I should have thought of that before we kissed. Why'd you have to go and pick me? __When you knew that we were different, completely?_

"I think she's really mad" Matt said

"Mad doesn't cover it" Tyler said

"I think he really did a number on her" Stefan said

"Should we tell her that she can't-" Matt started to say

"No Matt, we can't tell her anything right now" Tyler said

"I mean last time this happened she wrote an entire album on how you dumped her Tyler. And that album made us famous. Let's see where this album goes" Stefan said

_I'm about to give you away for someone else to take. We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs. And we've been in between the days for years. And I know that when I see you I'm going to die. __I know I'm going to want you and you know why. It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl. __Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl. I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list. But I should have thought of that before we fucked!_

"If you thought Caroline was angry before about you Tyler, I don't want to see just how angry she is about Klaus" Matt said

"I always knew he was a jerk" Tyler said

They released the song as a single off their new album. Klaus heard it and became angry. She had ridiculed their relationship down to something that was easily discarded. He would not be treated in this way. His music was his and he would show her what it meant to write a song about someone. He looked over at the album he was about to release and decided upon which song he would sing live at the awards show.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked on set. They were shooting the video for their new single. Matt, Tyler and Stefan both looked up and stood there in shock at Caroline. Gone was the bubbly blonde who sang the anthem for girls. Standing before them was a redhead in black leather and plaid. She had the bondage gear on as well and they didn't know what to say. Caroline Forbes was no longer a blonde, she was a redhead, an angry redhead.<p>

"What? It's for the video" Caroline said

_I came to cut you up. I came to knock you down. I came around to tear your little world apart. I came to shut you up. I came to drag you down. I came around to tear your little world apart And break your soul apart._

* * *

><p>Caroline pushed her red hair aside and walked into the hotel. They were on tour, promoting the new album. She heard Klaus's new song about her and tried not to get mad, but she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed.<p>

_Watching the days slip by so fast. Knowing our fate has long been cast. Working our fingers to the bone. Cause nobody loves you when you're gone. Coughing up feeling just for find something real to hold on to but there is a hole inside my heart. Where waves of my love come tumbling out. You say that all the good is gone. That I have forgotten who I am. Free as a bird. __Wild as the wind but somehow I cannot let you in…_

Everyone in the media commented on Caroline's change, no longer the happy, pop singer, she was darker, and her lyrics reflected it. So was no longer the small town girl from Virginia. She started the band with Matt, Tyler and Stefan one day at the Grill. They were just messing around and realized they sounded good. And from there they practiced and rehearsed in garages and played a few small gigs. And yes Caroline did date Matt and Tyler, but Stefan was more of a brother to her than anything. It wasn't until a college DJ heard them, and played their song on the college radio station that people started to take notice. From there they took off, and their first album launched them into the music world. But it wasn't until they were the opening band for another band during a world tour that they became famous.

Klaus had no idea who Caroline was, or the music she made. He only knew that they were playing music that was far too happy and didn't want anything to do with that. But the record company asked him to let them open for him. He reluctantly agreed.

"Just meet her, she's the singer of the group. Just meet her and then you can decide alright?" Marcel said

Klaus signed in annoyance as he sat in his dressing room. His manager Marcel told him about the lead singer of the band the record company wanted them to go on tour with. The door opened and in walked Caroline. Klaus immediately looked up and saw her standing there. She smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, and I think we're going on tour with you or opening up for you. At least that's what they told me" Caroline said nervously

"Yes, yes you are. I'm Klaus" Klaus said getting up from his seat

Marcel watched as Klaus took her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. He saw Caroline blush slightly and then look down and back up at him. He saw Klaus pouring on the British charm, flirting with her, openly.

"I have to go, we're on next, see you later" Caroline waved as she left

Klaus watched her as she left and then looked back at Marcel.

"That's the best idea you've come up with!" Klaus said

* * *

><p>Klaus was doing sound check at the first stop of their tour. It was a huge arena and he stood on stage, while the other members of the band were checking their instruments. Caroline came in, rollerblading around the arena. Klaus stopped what he was doing and just watched her. Caroline was speeding around the arena wearing the tiniest, shortest pair of shorts ever made. She came down to the area in front of the stage and skated around watching Klaus. Klaus was trying to read what was written on the back of her shorts. Mystic Falls. Klaus felt a water bottle hit him and looked over at his bassist. He realized he'd been caught and went back to his sound check. He looked up and saw Caroline skate off.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like him!" Tyler said<p>

"You don't like anyone who's not a girl!" Caroline said

"I don't trust him ok? The way he looks at you, it's like he's starving and you're a juicy steak"

"Geez thanks"

"What I mean is that he only wants one thing from you!"

"Well maybe I only want one thing from him! Ever think of that?!"

"Care it's not like you"

"You don't get to butt into my love life anymore remember? We broke up. I wrote a whole album about it."

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'm not that stupid naive girl from Mystic Falls anymore"

"Look, I know you think he's mysterious and attractive with that accent"

"It is pretty hot"

"But this guy, he's got a reputation, he goes through girls like I go through socks, do you just want to be another notch on his belt?"

"Maybe he'll be a notch on my belt, ever think of that? Maybe I just want to use him. God I've only been with 2 people, is it wrong that I want to have fun? You guys get to have fun, but when it's me, it's oh no you can't do that, he's just going to use you. Shut up!"

Caroline stormed off and headed towards Klaus's tour bus. He saw her talking to another blonde and hug her. The blonde slapped his arm playfully and pushed her blonde hair back. The blonde was dressed like a model and Caroline looked down at her sundress and felt under dressed. She walked up to Klaus and smiled.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Caroline, this is my sister Rebekah, she likes to call herself a model" Klaus teased

"I am a model, better than hiding on that bus playing that rubbish you call music" Rebekah said

"It's nice to meet you" Caroline said

Rebekah eyed Caroline and looked back at Klaus.

"She's an improvement from the last one" Rebekah said as she walked off

* * *

><p>Klaus was backstage at the awards show when he saw a glimpse of Caroline walking backstage. He knew she became a redhead but he almost didn't recognize her. She was wearing a hat that covered her hair. Klaus shook it off and was going to sing his next single. He knew everyone was waiting for the tension between them to show at the awards show. But he was here to promote his music, nothing more nothing less.<p>

_you gave me this. made me give. your silver grin. still sticking it in. you have soul machine. __broken me, all your mental armor drags me down. nothing hurts like your mouth. your loaded smiles. pretty just desserts. wish it all for you. so much it never hurts. all your mental armor drags me down. we can't breathe when you come around. all your mental armor drags me down. __nothing hurts like your mouth, mouth...mouth_

The crowd cheered and loved his new song. Caroline always talked, she wanted to talk through everything, fix problems by talking. And at the end of it, neither one of them was talking, they were too angry and it was just silence between them. And the pretty mouth that he had grown to love, that was constantly chatting, was silent.

* * *

><p>Caroline sighed as she took her hat off and got into her outfit for the performance. She decided she was done with him. Matt, Tyler, and Stefan showed up dressed in their outfits and looked at Caroline.<p>

"You ready for this?" Matt asked

"Yes, I'm ready to put an end to it" Caroline said

Klaus returned to his seat. His date for the evening was another singer in an all girl group. Genevieve looked over and smiled at him. Whether he knew it or not, he didn't want to date any blondes, but now the red hair would remind him of her as well. He groaned inwardly and decided that he would have to dump Genevieve quickly. The lights went out on the stage and Klaus looked up wondering what song Caroline would sing to lash out at him. The lights went on and he could see Matt, Tyler and Stefan dressed in tuxes playing their instruments. Tyler just had a t shirt with a tux printed on the front. Stefan even had a top hat on. As they played, the music filled the hall. And Caroline walked down the center aisle of the audience in a white wedding gown. It was puffy, taking up the entire aisle almost, with a long train. The bodice was simple with a few crystals sewn in it. Her hair was up and she was blonde again. The veil was pinned in the back of hair, flowed as she walked towards the stage. She held the flower bouquet and started singing.

_For a long time I was in love. Not only in love, I was obsessed. With a friendship that no one else could touch, it didn't work out, I'm covered in shells. And all I wanted was the simple things. __A simple kind of life. And all I needed was a simple man. So I could be a wife..._

Klaus wasn't expecting this. His body was tense as she continued to sing. She was lashing out at him anymore. She was hurt. So hurt and disappointed. He watched as she moved around the stage and continued to sing.

_If we met tomorrow for the very first time. Would it start all over again? Would I try to make you mine? I always thought I'd be a mom. Sometimes I wish for a mistake. The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get. You seem like you'd be a good dad_

Something inside Klaus broke when he heard her sing the words. She did love him. She loved him so much that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to marry him. She wanted a family with him. She wanted all these things with him, and now she was on stage throwing the bouquet into the audience. He realized that whatever caused their breakup wasn't worth losing what they had together. He got up and went backstage.

He found Caroline in her dressing room, removing her make up. It was therapeutic for her in a sense. She had put it all out there and she was done. Klaus knew how she felt and that would be the end of it. No more back and forth, no more fighting. She looked up into the mirror and saw him standing there. She stood up and turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I needed to see you"

"Get out, we don't have anything to say to each other. I'll just wait for your next song"

"Caroline, please, I didn't know. I just-"

"You just what?"

"I love you, I've never stopped loving you, I can't even if I tried. And I don't know what else to do to make you understand that"

"It doesn't matter that you love me, we still have all these issues between us. And I can't forgive you for what you did. I can't! Because if I do, that means I have to hate myself and I deserve better than that!"

"You do, so much better. You deserve better than me"

"Don't say that"

"You were ready to spend the rest of your life with me, and I just pissed it away. We could have been happy together, I know it"

"Well now we'll never know, I guess"

Without warning, Klaus grabbed her and kissed her. Caroline having missed him so much kissed him back. Her hands found their way into his hair. His hands were on her hips pushing her back against the make up table. He was pulling up all the fabric from the dress, desperate to touch her skin. He could feel the goosebumps appear on her skin when he touched her thighs. Her hands reached down and pulled his belt off. Much like everything between them, passion wasn't a problem, sex was never an issue, it was the outside world that was. When he was inside her, he didn't think about anything but her. The outside world faded away, and all he could focus on was her. And maybe that was part of the problem.

Caroline was pulling the fabric down from her dress to cover her legs while Klaus pulled his pants back on. He didn't know where his belt went but didn't care. He looked back at Caroline.

"I'm glad you're blonde again" Klaus said

Caroline touched her hair and smiled.

"Yeah I'm glad too"

Klaus reached over to brush her hair aside. He leaned in to kiss her only to have her turn away.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"This was a mistake. You should go back to your date"

"Caroline"

"This can't happen again. We can't happen, because we don't work"

"We can make it work"

"No we can't. There's just too much happening. And I can't do this with you, not anymore"

"I thought you wanted me"

"I do, that'll never change, but I can't be with you"

Klaus backed away his body rigid. She had used him again.

"I thought I wanted to get married and have a family, but I don't anymore"

"I see"

"No you don't. That's what I thought I wanted ever since I was in that small town. Get married, have babies, be a housewife, but now, look at me, I get to tour the world, sing and make music. I want that freedom, I don't want to be tied down to something-"

"You mean someone-"

"I mean you have a lot of baggage you need to deal with. You have a teenage daughter Klaus. You have a male lover that wants to be with you again. You apparently have another baby with another woman which was conceived when we were still together! I don't want that responsibility. I shouldn't have to deal with it! Someone once said there's a whole world out there waiting for me, and I intend on seeing it, all of it. I'm just sorry you're not in it"

"Caroline Forbes, you are meant for great things. It's a shame I'm not apart of it."

"If you weren't such a man whore we wouldn't be having this discussion"

"Then I shall continue being a man whore then"

Klaus took one last look at Caroline before leaving. He did screw things up, the things he did in his past came back to haunt him. And all the things he did, cost him Caroline.

* * *

><p>"Klaus! We need to talk about this!" Caroline yelled<p>

"Yes of course, you can't be on tour anymore, you need to rest" Klaus answered snapping out of his memories of her

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"You have to think about the baby"

"I am! I can't believe I even listened to Rebekah!"

"What did she do?"

"She saw me a week ago at Stefan's pool party. They're dating if you didn't know. She looked and saw the baby bump, she knew. She threatened to tell you if I didn't"

"I see"

"She also told me what happened with the other baby, how that girl lied to you about it"

"I should have seen that sooner"

"But it didn't change the fact that you cheated on me"

"We weren't together! You broke up with me!"

"And in the course of 48 hours you managed to fuck some random girl!?"

"I already apologized for that. what do you want blood?"

"I made the decision to have this baby. And I can't change how I feel about you. Rebekah talked to me. She told me how you wrote an entire album because of me. And that much anger had to come from somewhere"

"I loved you so much Caroline, and then you were gone, and you took everything with you. I didn't hate you, I hated that you took everything from me"

"Well right now I'm giving you something, something that's going to come out in about 5 months"

"Then I'll do whatever you want to make this work, to make us work"

Caroline looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, that he really would try make things between the better. She reached out to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't make me regret this" Caroline said

* * *

><p>I may write a third part. Not really sure. I hope you guys liked it and leave me a review. Thanks for reading. Check out the songs I used, listen to them cause they are awesome.<p>

Songs used

Bush - Cold Contagious

No Doubt - Ex Girlfriend

Garbage -Vow

Garbage - Nobody loves you

Bush - Mouth

No Doubt- A Simple Kind of Life


End file.
